Display systems have blossomed since the first black and white televisions made commercially available in the early twentieth century. Most homes now have multiple televisions, computers with displays, and various other display systems. Display systems have become essential to many people for entertainment, creating work product, and communicating information.
Currently available display systems include cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma displays. These display systems are far superior to previous display systems in terms of visual quality, reliability, and efficiency. Although many advances have been made, there is a need for further advances to the visual quality, reliability, and efficiency of display systems.
One desirable feature of display systems is the capability to provide a three-dimensional (3-D) image. There have been many attempts to develop 3-D image technology for use in home display systems. However, these attempts have thus far not been commercially successful.
Accordingly, in light of the above described needs associated with display, there exists a need for improved display systems and associated methods.